


人鱼王子和白马公主（未完）

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, merman lancelot, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 未完稿，原定在CP26发的小料，看看CP27有没有机会完成吧
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber





	人鱼王子和白马公主（未完）

1、

湖之国最年幼的人鱼王子兰斯洛特，今天满十五岁了。

湖水最深的地方，隐藏着风暴和波涛都无法触及的人鱼之国。在这样安详平和的国度里面，人鱼们的日常生活，就像我们在绘本或是歌谣故事中读到的那样平稳而无聊。农夫们劳动，从牧场当中采集贝类以供肴馔，士兵们在湖泊与河流的交界处巡逻，收割水草喂养妖精马匹，而湖之国的未成年的小王子呢，无非是摆弄他心爱的小刀剑，或是躺在贝壳床上阅读故事书籍，无所事事地度过每一天而已。

对了，若是要说有什么与绘本故事不同的地方，那便是这群生活在湖底的人鱼们，祖先具有海马的血统，其繁衍后代的方式，也与我们陆地上的生物大不相同——每年短暂的繁殖季节来临，当年长的祭司们占卜到河水的流速改变，气温上升，湖中人鱼们便会抓紧时间举办盛大的舞会，男男女女在水草森林中翩翩起舞，寻找自己中意的伴侣，日夜交欢。无论男性或是女性，都会将爱液通过生殖孔排出体外，附着在水草上相互结合，而祭司们的职责则是挑选出受精卵中最强壮、最有希望孵化的那些，将它们放进男性人鱼的育儿袋中，进行为期一年的生长发育。

不错，在湖中人鱼的族群里，男性才是负责为繁殖下一代出力的那方，相对的，女性则要担负起劳作和兵役的重任。在这样的社会结构里面，兰斯洛特身为湖之女王薇薇安最小的、唯一的儿子，上面还有八位姐姐，他将会受到怎样的宠爱和保护，对于熟读ABO作品的各位读者而言，自然是可想而知、无需冗述的事情吧。

兰斯洛特的名字来自一本陆地上人类的恋爱小说——女王从她的爱人怀中接过这条刚孵化出来的小人鱼时他中气十足大声哭嚎，在母亲的手臂上用力拍打着尾巴。于是薇薇安为他起了这个名字，希望他能像书中的骑士一样勇敢强壮，然而她却忘记了兰斯洛特因为他不幸的爱情而备受折磨。

十五岁的小人鱼兰斯洛特，他居住在深而清澈的，被水草花园环绕的水下宫殿里，卷起尾巴趴在巨大的贝壳床上，贪婪地阅读着来往于河流、湖泊与海洋之间贸易的鲑鱼们捎来的最新恋爱小说，夜里独自仰望着幽蓝色的高高湖水，做着自己也说不清楚的梦。他孤独而焦躁地等待着成年礼、随之而来的盛大舞会，和他命中注定的那一位公主。

不管人类或是人鱼，青春期的惨绿少年与怀春少女们，性格上的问题大致都是相似的：敏感纤细，一点小事就能引发剧烈的情绪波动，心事重重，总是烦躁不安却又说不出自己到底想要什么，时常神游天外，沉迷于白日梦的幻想之中。兰斯洛特也不例外。他分明期待着一场浩大的浪漫恋爱，一位美丽的公主，却又在这一切即将到来时日益焦躁，喜怒无常。

“这不是我想要的！”他眺望着远处的水草森林想。王宫的花园被装饰得优雅而堂皇，每一株摇曳的高大水草上都点缀着珊瑚与贝壳，宫殿当中四处都是欢声笑语，仆从们兴致勃勃地谈论着这次舞会邀请到了多少位美丽的公主，其中数位甚至是跨越了重洋的远方来客。能被如此众多的人鱼公主们追求争夺，小王子的魅力可见一斑。

“但这不是我想要的！”兰斯洛特烦躁地想。就这样和随便哪一位人鱼公主结婚，和她贴身跳舞，为她孕育后代，在这里或是某处的花园与宫殿里度过一生吗？但如果自己想要的不是这个，那又会是什么呢？年轻的，从不曾离开过湖底的小人鱼想不明白。

但兰斯洛特毕竟是兰斯洛特，与其苦恼地思考，不如直接采取行动——他沉默地抓住珊瑚窗框，一摆尾巴，静悄悄地就从宫殿当中游了出去。

在成年礼和订婚舞会的前夜，兰斯洛特就这样突如其来地离家出走了。

他往水面游去，摆动鱼尾穿过幽蓝的、星空一样静谧的厚重湖水。水底的宫殿渐渐远了，变成珍珠似的一个小点，高天上穿透了湖面的粼粼月光却逐渐变得明亮起来，光束照耀着他的身体，将他和身边窃窃私语的黑暗隔开。兰斯洛特仰头向上望去，双手紧握在胸前，忐忑而期待地摇摆着尾巴。

陆地，那是人类的居所。人类，在兰斯洛特收藏的恋爱小说和八个姐姐们给他讲的故事当中，这些奇怪而善变的生物是时而浪漫美好，时而恐怖异常的存在。一位骑士，或是王子，在面对同为人类的公主时，他们是如此温柔宽和，风度翩翩，然而在那些不幸的小人鱼遭遇的恐怖故事里，人类的形象又变得极为卑鄙冷血，残忍可怖。

（我会遇到怎样的人类呢？）

兰斯洛特深吸了一口气，慢慢将头探出水面。

这是一个安静的夏夜，月光洒在开满白花的水边草地上，铃虫在不远处的森林里聒噪地鸣叫着。远处有礁石似的连绵山脉，水面之上还有悬挂着满月的天空，在天空和湖面之间，浮动着令小人鱼感觉到干燥的热气，闷热的气味当中，隐隐有血腥味随风飘来。

……是血的味道啊。

兰斯洛特突然有一点兴奋起来。他十三岁就和姐姐们一起沿河而下，在出海口参加过围猎海兽的活动，男性人鱼通常很少参加狩猎，但在湖之国也并没有什么人能拦得住他。放置在陷阱中的诱饵被大量放血，鲜血顺着水流扩散，很快就会吸引来成群结队的鲨鱼——在这陆地上也有人在狩猎吗？会有可怕的陆地怪兽群出现吗？但现在不是夜晚吗？

他好奇又不安，再次将头埋进水里，只露出眼睛和漂浮在水面上的紫色长发，像一团浮动的水藻，沿着血腥味朝湖岸边漂去。

他闻到了越发浓重的血腥味，听到了吼叫、喘息和金属碰撞的声音，在靠近湖岸的浅水里，面朝下倒着一具人类的尸体——两具、三具！他们都穿着金属的盔甲，沉重地倒在浅滩上一动不动，有些看上去像是淹死的，有些身体被刀剑刺穿，或是脑袋被开了瓢。兰斯洛特全身发抖，感觉到恶心害怕，却又有种不明所以的兴奋，心脏砰砰作响，仿佛他天生就该属于某个血腥残忍的战场一般。

被这莫名的悸动驱使着，小人鱼小心地推开尸体，游到了岸边，躲在一块石头背后，朝正在厮杀着的草地上窥探。在那里，活着的人只剩下了两个，一个体格粗壮的大块头占了上风，正竭力想要把匕首插进他对手的脖子里去，而另一个人被压在地上，用一把短剑架着匕首，艰难地抵抗着。兰斯洛特看不清那个人类的模样，但他有一头在月光下闪闪发光的金发，和银白铠甲一样明亮。

像是珍珠，或是大鱼的鳞片，没有人鱼会不喜欢这些闪闪发亮的小东西。兰斯洛特支起身体想要看得更清楚些，这时候剑刃反射的一束月光——像是闪电一样——照亮了人类的脸。

兰斯洛特呆了片刻，然后从大石头后面冲了出来，摇摆着尾巴在草地上沙沙地向前滑去。

他从没在陆地上走过路，但现在也顾不得这么多了。幸而湖畔的湿地柔软，倒不至于硌得难受。草叶和泥土摩擦着鳞片发出吱吱沙沙的响声，他看到金发人类越来越近的脸上露出了不可思议的表情——怎会有如此美丽的脸呢？——另一个人似乎是听到了响声想要回头查看，兰斯洛特不假思索地高举起手上的石块对准他的后脑勺砸了下去。石头砸碎头骨时发出了沉闷的声音。

“你……你……”

挡在他们两个中间的人类倒下去了，兰斯洛特扔下石头，大口大口地喘着气，他直勾勾地盯着被尸体压在地上的那个人类，人类也睁大了眼睛盯着他。

那是一双比月光更明亮，比苦艾酒更醉人的清澈碧绿的眼睛。

“你是人类吧——”“你是人鱼？！”

两个人几乎同时开口。傻透了，兰斯洛特觉得自己脸颊上一阵烧红。对面的人类却就像镜子一样，从脖颈到耳根都红了起来。他看着兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特也看着他，半晌，人类突然惊醒般地低下头去。

“你救了我。”他吭哧吭哧地说，扔下手里还紧握着的短剑，低头把自己身上的尸体挪开。他有一边胳膊似乎伤到了，只靠一只手在使力气。“你……你是人鱼。你救了我的命。”他又重复了一遍，喃喃自语，仿佛对这急转直下的，超现实的展开一时还难以接受。

“嗯，我是人鱼……你、你长得真好看呀……”兰斯洛特痴痴地说。

正在努力从地上爬起来的人类愣住了。他再一次瞪大眼睛，一句话也说不出来，只是望着兰斯洛特，而那有着神秘的紫色长发和紫色瞳孔，美丽、怪异而残忍，却又一脸天真稚气，还带着几分孩童般的娇柔的小人鱼，也再一次地，一言不发，只是红着脸颊傻傻地微笑着看着他。

人类的表情渐渐舒缓下来，他也对小人鱼报以一个温柔的微笑。

兰斯洛特只觉得自己脑子里“轰”地一下，燃烧了起来。

接下来他对这个人类所做的任何事情，都完全是出于本能了。看见人类想要坐起身来，兰斯洛特急忙游上去扶住了他，让他可以依靠在平坦的树干上。人类的左手受了伤，银白色臂甲被打击得深深凹陷下去，嵌进肉里，血渍从甲片当中浸出来。兰斯洛特紧皱着眉头，担忧地注视着那伤口，想要去碰触一下却又不敢。

“你的手，看上去好痛啊……没事吧……”

“没事——”金发美人紧皱着眉头，用力抽气。他伸手想去解开左边肩甲上的锁扣，却怎么也够不着。“你——能麻烦你帮我解开肩甲吗——”

“我……哦，好，好！”

兰斯洛特起先还愣着，突然意识到对方是在和自己说话，急忙答应下来。他小心翼翼地直起身子，扭了扭腰，滑到躺着的人类的双腿之间，和那受了伤的，散发着热度的身体靠得更近些。

他在对方的指导下小心翼翼地解开甲片，虽然从未接触过这样的东西，但兰斯洛特向来聪颖。很快，他就将那折断之后深深嵌入血肉中的甲片从受伤人类的手臂上完全剥离下来——那张漂亮的脸因为痛苦而抽搐起来，明明是龇牙咧嘴的怪相，却看得兰斯洛特一阵心疼。

有什么办法可以帮助他呢……对了！治疗法术！……

小人鱼绞尽脑汁回忆着那些被自己逃掉的课程，在人类好奇的目光中比划了半天，终于施放出一团小小的水雾。他紧张地注视着水雾落在人类的伤口上

“咦？”对方发出一声小小的惊呼，但表情看上去却是轻松多了。

“好点了吗？”兰斯洛特抬起脸来问他，一不小心就撞上了人类正注视着他的眼神。漂亮的人类对他温温柔柔地笑：“感觉好多了，谢谢你。”

兰斯洛特一下又觉得脸颊变烫了。

耳朵旁边好像有一群小虫子嗡嗡地叫，心脏扑通扑通地像是被裹在棉花里，他有心想再做点什么，又像是不知道两只手该往哪里放，胡乱摸着摸着，就把人类的臂甲、胸甲，一层层解了开来。

“呃……那里没有受伤，不、不用了……！”

人类的声音从一开始的困惑变得慌张起来，可是小人鱼全无觉察，燥热的夏夜，他像是泡在热水里面，满脑子都是热腾腾晕乎乎的，双手不听使唤，却又灵活异常，转眼间就已经解开了漂亮人类前胸的盔甲，揭开了里面的衬衣，正好奇地观察着那结实的胸腹肌肉呢。

轻轻戳一下，硬邦邦的，不似人鱼的身体光滑，人类的胸口生着浅淡的金色毛发，皮肤上因为疼痛而渗出一层薄薄汗珠。兰斯洛特轻轻用指尖在那柔软的毛绒绒触感上摩挲着，心里面又是新奇兴奋，又是一阵阵莫名的悸动，一点也没有发现人类脸上的尴尬。腹部的肌肉也很结实，比胸部要光滑一些……沿着肌肉的中线抚摸下来，在人鱼应当被尾部鳞片覆盖了的地方摸到了小小的，椭圆形的凹陷，这就是人类的生殖孔吗？再戳一下……嗯，好像不是很深啊……

“喂！你，你在干什么啊！”

金发人类漂亮的脸现在也完全红了，他怒视着这条娇柔又淘气的小人鱼，满脸尴尬羞耻，兰斯洛特现在正全神贯注地研究着人类的身体，对于怒吼的反应未免就迟钝了一些——浅浅干干的，看上去不像生殖孔，位置也不对，在肚子上——对了！这个人类的腹部没有育儿袋！

兰斯洛特下意识地去看了一眼自己的小腹，刚满十五岁的小人鱼，雄性专有的育儿袋还没有开始发育，紧紧地贴着平坦的肚皮。这个人类没有育儿袋，这么说，他——她是个女孩子了。

是金发的人类公主呢！

兰斯洛特一下就没来由地开心起来。今天是他十五岁的生日，母亲和姐姐们为他举办了盛大的舞会，舞会上会有很多美丽的人鱼公主来参加，其中有一位会成为他的妻子，他原本只是想逃离那隆重到沉闷的场合去水面上喘口气，没想到却在湖岸边救下了美丽的金发人类公主——这简直就是上天的启示呀。

无数纷繁复杂乱七八糟冒着粉红泡泡的念头一口气全灌进兰斯洛特脑子里来，他越发兴奋，紧接着又解开了公主腰间的甲胄，银白的金属甲片闪闪发光，就和人鱼们喜欢悬挂在腰间的珍珠贝片一样好看。裤子，人类有腿呢，所以穿着裤子，扯下来，生殖孔应该就在腰下面差不多的地方，这里没有水草的花园，但是有草地和森林，他也许可以和她在月光下面蹭蹭，贴身跳舞，摩擦腰肢。然后，然后……

然后小人鱼就呆住了。

在人类的双腿之间，有一个硬硬又软软的，好像贝柱一样的器官。随着兰斯洛特好奇的目光，那个器官也颤巍巍地抬起了头来，面对着他。

这是什么？

兰斯洛特活了十五岁，从来没在人鱼或是其他水生生物身上见过这种东西（如果他有机会去海里看看海豚的话，也许会对阴茎有一些新的认识）。看位置倒是和人鱼的生殖孔差不多，而且器官的顶端也有一个小孔，但这么又大又硬的凸起，要怎么和生殖孔互相摩擦呢？

他这里想得出神，对面那半靠在地上的人类已经快要羞死了。被这美丽又奇异的小人鱼不由分说地脱掉衣服，用那凉丝丝的柔软手指上下其手不说，本能挺立起来的阴茎，现在他单凭一只能动的手根本遮掩不住！遮住顶端明显地支了帐篷，要握着又像是在自渎，而且面前还有个这么娇软可爱天真淘气的小东西！不，要不是面对着这么个小东西，他也不至于……

“你到底是谁啊！”眼见小人鱼低头观察了那玩意半天，又好奇地想伸手上来摸，金发人类也顾不得遮挡了，一把抓住人鱼滑溜溜的柔软纤细手腕，羞恼地吼叫起来。“我都还不知道你的名字！怎么就……”

“兰斯洛特。”人鱼抬起头，脸颊红红，对他露出一个天真无邪、恍恍惚惚的可爱笑容，“我是湖之国的人鱼王子，我的名字叫兰斯洛特。”

“兰斯洛特。湖中的兰斯洛特。”即使在裤子被扯掉的窘境下，这个名字也莫名地让人类感觉到亲密。“我是高文。”他深吸了一口气说，“是陆地上的，这个叫做卡美洛的国家的王子。你今天救了我的命，我一定会报答你的。”

“王子？”兰斯洛特十分好奇地盯着高文那有着漂亮肌肉形状的腹部看，明明没有育儿袋呀。“你不是人类的公主吗？”

“………………”

高文忧虑地低头看了一眼自己还挺立着的，一手掌握不住的颀长阴茎。或许人鱼与人类对男女的定义是相反的吧。想到这里，他又打量了一下小人鱼无意识扭动着的腰肢和滑溜溜的肚皮。人鱼的腹部没有肚脐，从腰线以下的地方开始，白瓷肌肤被闪耀着光泽的鳞片所覆盖，鱼尾的线条优美流畅，没有任何凸出的多余的东西。这条小人鱼会是个女孩子吗？还是人鱼的生理构造原本就和人类不同……

小人鱼似乎是被他看得害羞了，却又忸怩着朝他身上靠得更近了一些。“我，我今天满十五岁啦。”他的声音又软又低沉。“我的母亲和姐姐们为我举办了挑选伴侣的生日舞会呀，本来现在我应该在水底和公主们跳舞的，可是我不想去……今天是我的生日呀，我遇到你了，我还救了你一命呢……”

他说得颠三倒四，语无伦次，声音也越发小了。可高文听懂了他的意思。小人鱼又扭了两下，冰冰凉凉润润的身体就贴了上来，光滑的鳞片紧黏在高文裸露的大腿皮肤上，明明是冷的，肌肤相接的地方却热辣辣地觉得刺痒，小腹底下升腾起一阵热气，高文感觉到自己手心也出汗了。

原本就硬着的地方，现在更是胀痛得难受，兰斯洛特低下了头，嘴角含着一丝傻乎乎的笑意，像是顽皮的孩子大胆地去碰触火炭一样，一下下地用柔软指尖去拨弄着它。他的腰肢不停地在高文大腿上磨蹭，鱼尾用力而频繁地拍打着湿地，发出滋滋的声音。鳞片间有一层薄薄的黏液在陆地上保护着小人鱼的身体，即使与赤裸的人类肌肤相互摩擦，触感也并不粗糙。微凉的，甚至是有些快意的触感让高文一时忘记了羞耻和抵抗，而那小家伙见他没有动作，更是得寸进尺地将整个身体压了上来，尾巴尖尖紧紧缠住高文的小腿。

“嗯……呼……”

兰斯洛特低低地喘息起来。只在书本里看过恋爱故事，对性爱一无所知的小人鱼，被体内本能燃烧起来的热度推动着，压在男人肿胀的阴茎上，快速地摇摆着腰肢。人鱼小巧的生殖孔隐藏在腹部下面，仅仅只是被那坚硬、灼热的人类器官压迫着秘孔的四周，就让兰斯洛特感觉到一阵奇异的酥软和快乐。他双手撑在男人的胸口，长发垂下来，脸颊上的红晕变得又深又潮湿，腰身上下左右地运动着，喘息渐渐变成了迷离的呻吟。

“好奇怪……”他甜腻腻地、呜呜咽咽地叫唤着，“感觉……感觉好舒服啊……”

高文深深地吸了一口气，放弃了思考，抬起没有受伤的手臂揽住人鱼活泼的腰肢，兰斯洛特在他手心里奋力扭动着，肌肉一阵阵地颤抖。压在他身上的湿滑柔软的腰腹部当中，似乎也有那么一处春意融融的温热凹陷，但这小人鱼只会胡乱扭动，不得其门而入。高文按住他甩来甩去的尾巴，用力向前顶进去。

“呀！！！————————”

小人鱼猛地蜷缩起来，爆发出一阵意料之外的高声惨叫。

他潮红的脸颊一下惨白，表情极为痛苦，挣扎的力度之剧烈，让高文也吓得不轻，急忙松开手。小人鱼滑到地上蜷成一团，立即大声啜泣起来，高文犹豫了一会，小心地伸出手去，轻轻顺了顺兰斯洛特汗湿的长发。

“你……没事吧？……”他实在是不知该说什么好，憋了半天，终于还是决定先道歉，以骑士的温和宽容将责任揽到了自己身上。“对不起，是我太急了……”

兰斯洛特一边哭一边抬起了头，紫色眼睛水汪汪地看着他。“好痛……好痛啊……”

虽然是这样哭泣着，他却没有一点想要逃开的模样。高文看向小人鱼的下腹，光滑的鳞甲和掩藏在其中的小孔被撕裂开来，娇嫩的肉翻在外面，血丝混合着湿滑的体液往下流。它看上去不像女性的秘花，更与任何人类男性的器官都截然不同，再加上兰斯洛特一直声称自己是男孩子……人鱼的生理构造与人类的差异这么大吗？面前的小家伙哭得一抽一抽的，却还不时抬起头来悄悄看他一眼，高文此刻是真有些后悔和愧疚了。

“好啦，别哭了。是我不好……”他的语气越发放软，像哄孩子似的轻轻拍着兰斯洛特的头发。“你救了我，又……又这么喜欢我。我不该对你这么粗鲁的。”想起刚才小家伙的鲁莽急躁，他又忍不住有些想笑。“湖之国的人鱼王子，兰斯洛特是吧。我在森林里打猎的时候和侍从们走散，所以才会遭遇了袭击。但他们一定很快就会找过来的。你愿意和我一起回卡美洛去吗？”

“卡美洛……”兰斯洛特吸了下鼻子，念着这个陌生的词语，不知为何竟也有了一丝熟悉之感。“去……去干什么呀？”

“嗯……你可以先在陆地上养伤啊？就这样下水一定很疼吧。也可以去玩……卡美洛也有很漂亮的湖泊和喷泉喔？而且，而且我也很喜欢你呀。”

高文觉得自己好像在哄小孩子，兰斯洛特却一下子破涕为笑，又开心起来。“好呀！”他乖乖地点了点头，擦了下眼泪，又靠到了高文身上来，尾鳍还结结实实地缠着他的小腿。

（真是的……人鱼到底是个什么怪东西啊……）

经过这一番折腾，高文的欲望早已消退了下去。人类火热的皮肤和人鱼微凉的身体贴合在一起，也只是让人觉得温润。树梢上的天色蒙蒙发白，小人鱼像是因为兴奋和哭泣已经精疲力尽了，靠在他肩头，没一会就沉沉睡了过去。

兰斯洛特。远处有马蹄和呼喊声传来，高文默念着这个名字，侧过头去，看见小人鱼稚嫩的睡颜，脸颊还带着泪痕，嘴角却微微向上翘起。

兰斯洛特。

2、

高文深吸了一口气，一头扎进水里。

嗡地一声，耳畔骤然安静下来，蔚蓝寂静的水下世界里，一切事物看上去都是那么不真实。狮头鱼身的石雕和新移植过来的水藻一起张牙舞爪，原本养在池子里面的观赏鱼在兰斯洛特搬进来之后却全被扔了出去。“你们会把羊群放养在房间里吗？”在高文问他要不要给水池增添一些鱼类的时候，兰斯洛特不可思议地反问。好吧，高文承认在了解恋人的种族风俗文化方面，自己还有很长的路要走。

至于为什么会这么快就和兰斯洛特成为了恋人嘛……

小人鱼像箭一样从下方冲上来，在高文来得及朝他招手之前，水蛇一样纤细柔软而有力的胳膊已经缠上了他的双腿，然后是腰。他攀援着他的身体向上，尾巴和身体扭动着缠紧高文。他像是会将人魅惑后溺死的水妖，用整个身体缠住他，往深深的水底沉下去，在沉没的过程当中，小人鱼迫不及待地吻上他的嘴唇。

缠住他的肢体是冰凉的，从交融的唇舌间度过来的气息却包含着体温的灼热、电流一样的酥麻。每一次被兰斯洛特缠抱着拉入水底，高文的心脏都会被恐怖本能地攥紧，随即又因为那亲吻的直白、炽热和痴迷而疯狂跳动起来。

面对着这样痴心的塞壬，又哪有勇士敢于不投降呢？

仅仅是深吸一口气已经不够，高文在口腔中压住兰斯洛特的舌头，放任甜蜜唾液横流，混合进水里，他扣紧兰斯洛特的细腰，大腿夹住人鱼滑溜溜的尾巴，双脚用力向上一蹬，将两个人都拔出了水面。

“呜……呜嗯……”

一到空气中，兰斯洛特那点可怜的，只有热情值得称道的吻技就不够看了。舌尖交战了不到两三个回合，就被高文压制得丢盔卸甲，他的舌头在高文嘴里胡乱卷动，搂抱着他的身体也软软地发颤，手指抓紧肩膀，尾巴哗啦啦地、焦躁地拍打起水面，已是全然落了下风。

“高文——！”

他猛地将头向后仰，狼狈躲开对方越发肆意深入的攻城略地，喘得上气不接下气。“你——你欺负我啦！”

高文放开了他，在秋日的暖阳下微微含笑，注视着这天真又凶蛮的小人鱼虽然极力掩饰，却还是不时会流露出来的娇态。下午的日头已经偏西，斜照在荡漾的水池上，粼粼地像是金色的鱼群。背光半身立在水中的男人，宽肩细腰漂亮得像是古代的雕像，阳光融接在他云一样的金发上，兰斯洛特愣愣地，就又红了脸。

他一言不发，转身想要钻回水里去，却被高文踩住了尾巴——人类现在已经渐渐掌握到对付这暴躁小家伙的诀窍了。兰斯洛特生气地叫了一声，转头趴上高文肩膀来作势要咬他，男人灵活地避开，侧过头封住了小人鱼露出尖尖白牙的红唇。

甜蜜炽热的亲吻，皮肤令人流连的热度，热恋中的情人们再次在水面上忘情地玩闹起来，直到兰斯洛特躁动得按捺不住，强拉着高文要他抱自己去旁边的小树林里——池畔幽静的木屋当中，有温泉和柔软的寝床——高文才想起自己过来找兰斯洛特，是下定了决心，要和他说非常重要的事。

但现在……

重要的事在床上也可以说么！

横抱起了兰斯洛特，被那结实的鱼尾催促地拍打着大腿，朝木屋走去的时候，高文无可奈何地意识到，自己有点变得和这任性的小家伙一样怠惰了。

“阿、阿妈……嗯……回了、回了信啦？……”

兰斯洛特仰面躺在床上，双手紧紧抓着高文赤裸汗湿的臀部和大腿，柔软的腰肢高高挺起，喘得不行。热恋两三个月下来，他们两个互相都把人鱼生理学和人类生理学摸索得清清楚楚。兰斯洛特是男孩子，没有阴茎的那种（是的！人鱼无论男女都没有阴茎）。因为人鱼的繁殖方式是体外受精，所以那流出精液的秘密小洞也并不是一个可以承受插入的处所。而高文呢，高文是男人，是可恶的、不用怀小孩的男性人类，他还轻而易举地把兰斯洛特下身的另一个小洞给开发了出来。

那里……明明是排泄的场所！第一回被男人粗糙的、因为长期握持武器而生出了茧的手指探入时兰斯洛特羞耻得不行，极力收缩着肛口将他紧紧夹住。人鱼的排泄孔生在生殖孔的下面一点，同样是隐藏在腹部的正面，被过分美丽的恋人压在身上侵犯抽插的时候，兰斯洛特可以清清楚楚看见自己的小洞，是怎么从抗拒收缩的一小团紧肉被玩到湿润开启，像是花蕊一样一伸一缩地翻吐的。他从不知道那小穴里竟也会沁出黏稠的体液，咕滋咕滋地被高文的手指搅动着，拉出淫靡的光润黏丝，发出令人听了小腹酸软发热的水声……

“高文……呜……你慢一点……我跟你说话呢！……”

又是十几下抽插，小人鱼连拍打着床板的尾巴都没了力气。长期生活在水中，人鱼的生理结构各方面都比人类柔软灵活得多，柔软腰肢的代价是腹腔下部没有盆骨支撑和保护内脏，因为卵的受精和孵化都在体外完成，人鱼的腹部中也并没有为承受插入而留下空间。这就让热情的小人鱼，在真刀实枪干起来的时候显得有些力不从心了——被粗长的阴茎压迫着内脏，光是插入的快感就足以让他头晕目眩，更不要说被那灼热的东西反复冲撞了。

“薇薇安女王回了信。”高文停了一小会，喘息着回答。兰斯洛特潮红脸颊上长发凌乱，泪光莹莹，要在可爱的恋人身上忍耐着快感，可比激情四射的疯狂性爱更要费力得多了。“放心吧，她并没有为难我，对我们的婚事也一口答应了下来。”

“你是以人类公主的身份写信过去的吗？……”虽然泪眼汪汪，兰斯洛特却对“公主”这个话题相当的执着。眼见高文微微皱起眉头，又要动起来的样子，他急忙在男人紧实的屁股上拧了一把。“你让我再休息一下呀！”

鱼尾巴在两侧小腿中间轻轻地扫来扫去，高文俯身吻了兰斯洛特汗湿的额头一下，慢慢将已经是第二轮的坚硬阴茎从那湿热软熟的肉洞当中拔出。

兰斯洛特的小腹在喘息中不住地起伏，高文退出去的时候，明显能看到薄薄肌肤下凸起形状的挪动，他上面的生殖小孔早就被刺激得流了精，白浊液体沿着鳞片的形状往下淌，下面的小洞也随着阴茎的拔出，一张一合地溢出大股大股的精液和蜜水来。

小人鱼是有些跟不上男人节奏的，嘴上说着休息一会，但多半都是就此完了事。好在温柔的“公主”一向顺着他，从不会过分追索。高文将他上半身抱起来，让兰斯洛特侧靠在自己怀里，轻轻替他揉按着下腹，排出射在肠道内的精液，兰斯洛特轻声闷哼，生殖孔里也被揉得流出了少许精液来。

“哼……高文……”

长长的鱼尾巴盘成一圈，兰斯洛特回身抱住高文的脖子，盯着他的脸，恋恋不舍地趴在男人胸口发腻。吃饱了的小人鱼比平时更爱撒娇，也没那么容易害羞了，大胆直白地就盯着高文脸看，叫他好笑之余又有些暗中欢喜，只是不好表露出来。“有这么好看吗？……”

“不好看的话，我当初就不会救你啦！”

小人鱼骄傲地哼了一声，漂亮的紫色眼瞳当中流露出热辣辣的爱意。高文苦笑，忍不住揉了揉额角，有时候这小家伙也真是让人吃不消。

（如果是人类的话……至少可以利用股间吧……不不，整天跟这个满脑子粉红泡泡的小家伙厮混，高文你都在想些什么啊！）

“见色起意的傻瓜王子殿下……”

他叹了口气，亲亲兰斯洛特脖颈上的头发。小人鱼不满地扭过头来，刚想说话，却被一只手按住了嘴唇。高文终于还是决定把那句话说出来，没有给他反驳或是表白的机会。“那你，愿意为你的公主变成人类吗？”

“变成人类？！”

兰斯洛特呆住了。

变成人类吗……

被兰斯洛特珍藏在贝壳床的褶皱当中的恋爱小说里，确实有不少勇敢的人鱼公主变成人类的故事。虽然是恋爱小说，可那些描写怪异又残忍，似乎作者在写到这里的时候都压抑着极大的兴奋。小人鱼们穿过黑暗的沉船与水下森林寻求女巫的帮助，森森白骨在路旁向她们招手。她们割断长发，喝下火炭般的毒药失去美妙的声音，血淋淋地切开漂亮的尾巴，她们向自己所爱的王子走去，向爱伸出手臂，即使每一步路都像行走在刀尖上一样。

当然，反过来的故事也有，只是男性追求女性并非人鱼社会的主流——但兰斯洛特是比谁都勇敢的人鱼王子呀。

”……我愿意。“他掐断了那些可怕的想象，快速地回答道，脸色苍白。

”你一定要回答得这么快吗。“

高文不知道在想什么，反而皱起了粗浓的金色眉毛，尽管还赤裸着身体，模样看上去却十分严肃。”不管是喜欢上我也好，愿意来到陆地上生活也好，还是更进一步，连自己身体的一部分都舍弃、牺牲，彻底成为异类，再也无法回到过去……即使是这样的事情，也可以一口答应下来吗？我……喜欢上我这件事，对你来说到底意味着什么呢，兰斯洛特？你将来也许会后悔的啊。”

原本还沉湎在性爱后软绵绵的慵懒感中的小人鱼，听到高文的疑问，也终于勉强撑着身体坐了起来，年轻稚嫩的脸高高地扬起来，用尽量严肃的态度面对着他的恋人。

“不会后悔，直到生命结束化为泡沫的那一天都不会后悔。如果我这样说的话，您想必也会觉得内心忐忑，觉得我年轻、贪玩、幼稚，始终难以置信吧。但我是真的非常非常喜欢您，高文殿下。如果您也爱我的话，那么我想要和您结合，获得无论在陆地上还是在湖中，都能得到祝福的婚姻。在人鱼的王国，我一向被母亲溺爱，”他不好意思地笑了笑，“……有信心说服我的阿妈。但在陆地上，要如何被人类社会所接受，我就只能全听您的安排啦。您希望我变成人类，想来不会是因为这人鱼的身体，无法使您的欲望得到满足吧？”

说到最后，这来自水中的食肉兽、娇柔而富于野性的小家伙终于还是暴露了本性，对高文露出灿烂的笑容，伸出红嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。


End file.
